


Sharing is Caring

by hoeforyamato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym boys, Akaashi takes charge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Daddy Kink, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Foreplay, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bokuto loves anal, implied aftercare, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforyamato/pseuds/hoeforyamato
Summary: ▪️This is a smut piece I wrote for a SMAU I have posted on tumblr▪️ Summary of the SMAU is you accidentally send your nude to the wrong group chat▪️ Can you guess who she ends up with▪️This was my first smut piece I ever wrote
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Sharing is Caring

You stood next to these boys several times before but never before had you realized how tall they actually were. Towering over you. Maybe teasing them so much while you were at school wasnt such a good idea because as soon as the three volleyball players stepped into your room, the door was locked, you were pushed against into their embrace their hands flying to you not missing a beat. You stood there your shirt had been removed leaving you in only your bra, school skirt, and panties that were getting more and more drenched. Your back was pressed tightly again Bokuto's chest his mouth placed hot, messy kisses on your neck. As Kuroo’s tongue danced in your mouth stealing the air out of your lungs. You threw your head back against Bo’s shoulder biting your lip trying to suppress the moan errupting from you as he snuck his hand in between you and the middle blocker grazing his fingers over clothed warmth . You felt slender fingers grasp on to your jaw directing your attention to Akaashi who stood next to the group. Your eyes locked on to his pretty dick in his hand thumb rubbing over his red tip stroking his length. 

“look at me baby girl,” the setter said “i want to hear you, Understand,” his tight grip loosening his fingers moved from your jaw to your swollen lips. His thumb rubbing over bottom lip just as you had seen him do to the tip of his hard cock. Another moan ripped from your throat as Bokuto finally slipped his hand under the fabric petting his fingers through your folds.

“Aaah Bo-,” you were cut off by kaashi two fingers being shoved into your mouth.

“Suck.” he stated voice firm as his eyes bore into yours. Not needing to be told twice you wrapped you lips around his digits tongue swirling around them. 

“Fuck, Kitten,” Kurro chuckled “Youre such a good girl,” he praised. His large hand roaming around your chest reach behind you to undo your bra. Finally freeing your breast the cold air stinging your hard nipples. His rough fingers caressing the hardened nub. Causing you to arch into the touch moaning around Akaashi's slender fingers.

“beautiful ,” Kurro cooed. moving his lips down to your breast taking a bud into his mouth sending shivers down your spine, feeling his hot mouth on your breast while he pinched the other sending you into even more of a sexual frenzy. 

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity the ace behind you finally inserted two fingers into your wet heat. causing you to squeak from the sudden sinful stretch of your most sensitive area feeling with fingers being squeezed by your aching heat.

“shit ,” he cursed feeling his fingers being sucked into you “you're so fucking tight my little whore,,” he groaned into your ear finally stopping the assault on your neck that had no doubt was covered in bruises. “ that greedy little cunt of yours is just swallowing my fingers up. he laughed as he thrusted his fingers in and out of your heat curling his fingers and touching the perfect spot deep inside of you.

Akaashi could see your high climbing and see you so close to your first release he removed his fingers from your mouth a string of saliva trailing from his digits to you. He moved his hand down to your neglected bundle of nerves. 

Its like these boys were telepathic the way they worked so in sync working your body over. Your legs feeling weak as Bokuto fingers pistioned in and out of you. Kuroo rolling a nipple in between his teeth. His right hand gripping on to your free tit. the final straw was the light pinch kaashi gave your clit. Sending waves of pleasure over you stimulated body. a lewd moan ripping through you as your legs gave out from under you.

Bokuto's strong arms wrapping around you guiding you to the bed so you can catch your breath. Resting in the center of the bed you throw your head back chest rising from what could probably be the best orgasm you've had so far. You look up to see that the three boys had rid themselves of their clothes. standing there in front of you almost predatory. they stood there with so much confidence looking like three Greek Gods. Eyes scanning their bodies you felt your arousel growing as your eyes dropped to what each of them were packing. Eyes blown wide with lust and wonder at how you were going to take all of them. You bit your lip looking at your three lovers. Kuroo smirking at you , Akaashi had a stoic look almost emotionless but his eyes said it all they stared deep into to you with such intensity. His eyes showing just as much lust for you as you had for him. Bokuto however stood there the most mischievous grin. 

“Are you okay baby girl?” akaashi questioned.

“Yes sir “

“Good,” he climbed into the bed with you. crawling between your thighs.” then theres no need for these,” he smirk pulling you lace panties and Nekoma skirt down your legs leaving you completely bare to the boys in front you. 

Akaashi made his way over you body pinning you to the bed his hands running up you figure before he captured you in a searing kiss. your tongues struggling for dominance in which the setter quickly won the battle and ground his hard cock against you causing you to gasp from the friction. 

“She makes the pretty sounds doesnt she” Kuroo praised 

“fuck.. dont forget to share Akaashi,” bokuto smirked

“OH dont worry shes gunna take care of all of us, arent you baby,” the setter stated no question in his voice as he flipped the two of you. So you were now straddling his waist. 

‘ yes ,” you mumbled lost in the feeling of his hot length sliding against you clit.

Akaashi hand wound its way into your hair tugging slightly pulling you head back.

“what was that Baby Girl?” eyebrows hitch in a stern questioning look. a domineering look that cause a flood of frustration straight to your center.

“YES SIR ,” you gasped . 

“Wow kaashi you got her trained so well already,” bokuto chuckled from his new position behind you. His strong hands firmly grabbing at your plump ass. 

“Dont worry,” he said said breath hitting you as he nipped at your ear. “ were going to take good care off you too.” 

You shuddered from the promise Bo made getting lost in a frenzy of thoughts. all the different ways they could use your body. Akaashi could see the excitement you radiated. He readjusted himself his tip grazing your soaked entrance. He looked up to your eyes waiting for the reassurance you quickly gave him before pushing his head past your folds slowing pulling you farther down his length. You were lost in the beautiful sight in front of you that was stoic Akaashi Keiji eyes pressed shut, head tilted back and lip pressed between his teeth , in pleasure as he felt you tight cunt clinching around him. Finally reaching the base you shuddered from how much he stretched you.

On the other side if you you could feel Bokutos fingers now slathered in lube start to prep your second hole. “be a good slut and show me how well you take care of them,” he smirked. Directing your attention to Kuroo. Who now stood next to the three of them. His heavy dick in hand the swollen tip leaking precum.

“You ready to suck Daddys cock Kitten?” He asked patting his hot length against your face sliding it to your soft lips. leaving behind a sticky trail of precum. You open your mouth giving little kitten lick to his flushed tip staring straight into his eyes. 

“good girl,” he purred as you wrapped your lips around him. your tongue swirling around his member as you took him farther into you mouth.

“Mmmhn” you moaned around Kuroo as Akaashi started his assault on you pussy snapping his hips up. His length hitting deep inside of you. Akaashis largers hands grabbed at your cheeks pulling them further apart helping Bokuto sink two fingers into you tight whole. You choked around Kuroo as Bo breached the tight muscle.

“Fuck Kitten,” Kuroo moaned as you took him farther into you wet mouth. His right hand gripped tightly into you H/C hair as he fucked into your wide open mouth. His left hand grabbing and pinching your perky nipples. Tears prickling your eyes from the stimulation as Akaashi contiued drilling into you. “You're such a good girl.”

Akaashi was amazed as the sight in front of him. You looking so utterly helpless being attaked on all sides. He reached one of his hands up to your neck feel Kuroo hard cock sliding down you throat as you took all of him. 

You start to squeeze tight as you high started approaching. And you werent the only one . Kuroo thrust getting sloppy as he fucked deep into your face.

“im going to come Kitten,” he warned. But you continued your assault hollowing your cheeks around him finally drawing out his orgasm as he spilt his seed into your mouth . He pulled out leaving a trail of white that spilt down your chin. Ypu swallowed the load. smiling up at Kuroo. 

Your attenion brought back to your situation as Boukto pushed you forward pressing you chest into Akaashi. Giving him easy access as he started to push his tip into your prepped entrance. Kaashi slowed down his movement to better help you adjust to Bo slowly sinking farther into your ass. Both stilled allowing you to adjust to the intrusion. Akaashi took you lips into a reassuring kiss as Bokuto ran his hands down your back soothingly. 

“Are you ready Y/n,” Bokuto asked.

“Yes please move, both of you,” you gasp going stir crazy.

The boys started their movement, Moving in tandem never letting you feel empty. Your had never felt more full. Your high quickly approaching again. your walls begin closing around Akaashi and it clear he wont last much longer with how you closing around him. He sped up his thrust. moving like a man on a mission, His grip on your waist bruising as drove into you most sensitive spot driving you over the edge.

“Kaaashi,” you exclamied as your body shook from pleasure. Your heat clenched tight around his length. Pushing Akaashi into his own release painting your walls in his white seed. Your arms gave out causing you to fall into his chest. You barried your face in the crook of his neck anchoring yourself as Bokuto continued his assault from behind.

“Fuck that was hot watching your slutty pussy taking all of kaashi,” he goaded. “hows it feel being stuffed full of our cum Y/N” he continued. he looked down at his cock disappearing inside your tight ass. 

“Shit your doing such a good job being our cumslut,” he said giving your ass a hard smack. Causing you to bite into Akaashi’s neck as Bo fucked you into his best friend. Your intense orgasm building again quicker this time from the added stimulation of your previous pleasure.

“come for me one more time Y/n” bokuto commanded as he moved a hand around to your clit. Rubbing your bundle of nerves sending sparks of electricity through you body pull a scream from your overstimulated body as you came hard. Your scream alone was enough to send Bokuto into a frenzy as he fucked you through your relase before emptying himself to you. 

Nothing was heard in the room except the heavy breathing of all its occupants. Your body finally betraying you as you collasped on to the bed. Your legs shaking. 

“You did amazing Beautiful,” Bokuto said moving up to you placing a kiss to your temple smoothing your hair out of you exhausted face. Akaashi rubbed his hand soothingly over body.

“lets clean you up Kitten,” kuroo said kissing your lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️This is a smut piece I wrote for a SMAU I have posted on tumblr  
> ▪️ Summary of the SMAU is you accidentally send your nude to the wrong group chat  
> ▪️ Can you guess who she ends up with  
> ▪️This was my first smut piece I ever wrote


End file.
